Il suffirait de presque rien
by princesszofia
Summary: Cette histoire fait suite à la cinquième saison de True Blood.Qu'arrivera-t-il à Bill? Est-ce que Sookie ouvrira les yeux et se laissera finalement aimer par Bill ou Eric? Fera-t-elle son choix ou est-ce que le choix a déjà été fait pour elle? Il suffirait de presque rien pour qu'ils cessent de jouer à la comédie.
1. Chapter 1

À propos: Cette histoire fait suite à la cinquième saison de True Blood. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas traduite à la télé et que le fait d'écrire en français une histoire qui suit une saison qui n'est qu'en anglais n'a aucun sens. J'écris principalement pour moi afin de satisfaire ma soif pour une relation entre Sookie et Eric mais aussi parce que j'adore écrire et que malheureusement, j'ai eu quelques épreuves dans ma vie qui m'ont laissé un vide et qui m'ont empêché de terminer mes fanfiction de Harry Potter. Il est trop tard pour recommencer ces fanfictions puisque la série est terminé et que je n'ai plus vraiment d'intérêt pour Potter alors j'ai décidé de me lancer dans ma nouvelle passion.

Donc voici une histoire écrite comme si la cinquième saison de true blood était en faite un livre/ un univers alternatif des livres originaux comme une fanfiction que quelqu'un aurait écrit. On peut considérer cette histoire comme étant la 6ième saison mais puisque c'est écrit comme un livre, je vais suivre la manière dont les livres sont écrit c'est à dire du point de vue de Sookie. Ces mémoire seront écrites au passé tandis que l'action qui se passe au ''présent'' sera écrite au passé simple. J'ai bien entendu lu tous les livres et même si ce serait plus logique d'écrire la suite d'un des livres, je trouve que les derniers livre m'ont laissé perplexes et incapable d'aimer Sookie tandis que même si le show s'est un peu détérioré durant la dernière saison, je trouve quand même plus facile de prendre la tagente de l'autorité et de développer cette histoire.

Si vous désirez un résumer des dernières saisons qui n'ont pas été encore traduites, simplement me laissé une review et je vous en ferai un. Si certains éléments de cette histoire vous posent problème, n'hésitez pas à communiquer avec moi.

Dernière petite chose: je n'ai pas de beta reader donc mon histoire aura des fautes et j'en suis désolée. Si par chance, le coeur vous en dit et que vous voulez la corriger, je me ferai un plaisir de mettre votre version avec un beau gros merci!

Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas du tout. Ils sont tirés des livres de madame Harris et de la série télévisée de True Blood sur HBO

Chapitre 1

Lorsque j'ai vu la terreur qui se cachait derrière ce sourire fier, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bill avait écarquillé les yeux en me regardant l'âme. Je crois que j'ai frémit, ou peut-être que cela venait d'Éric? Le son que les vampires font lorsqu'ils se désintègrent est plutôt atroce. C'est un mélange de craquement d'os mélangé avec un splash de sang. Le pire c'est l'odeur, quelque seconde avant la désintégration, la mort se fait sentir. C'est l'odeur d'un cadavre décomposé comme si toutes ces années où ils auraient dû se décomposer les rattrapent en une seconde. Quand j'ai senti cette odeur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me réfugier dans la seule épaule disponible. Celle d'Eric. Il m'a enveloppé de ces bras longs et musclés et m'a serré très fort. À ce moment-là j'ai ressenti de la terreur mais aussi de l'étonnement. Je ne pouvais plus regarder. J'ai entendu les os se casser, la peau et les muscles se liquéfié et le silence morbide qui s'était installé.

Mes pensées se défilaient très vite dans ma tête qui heurtait déjà. J'avais passé les dernier mois à ne rien vouloir savoir du monde des supes(supernaturel) et voilà que cela me rattrapait en une seule journée! J'ai risqué un œil et j'ai vu l'immense tâche de sang sur le sol. J'ai regardé Eric mais il n'a pas tourné la tête. Lui aussi il fixait ce qui restait de Bill. J'ai voulu pleuré mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Le sang s'était mis à bouillonner et Eric avait déjà pris un air prédateur en me poussant derrière lui.

Je n'ai pas cru mes yeux lorsque Bill est ressortit de la flaque de sang comme un phénix qui émerge de ses cendres. Il avait déjà ses crocs sortis et avait l'air d'un chasseur qui venait d'apercevoir sa proie. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'Eric me criait par la tête mais j'ai ressenti un besoin de courir qui a pris mes jambes en contrôle et m'a forcer à me précipiter dans le couloir. Je pense que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'adrénaline. Ce qui se passa par la suite me dépassa totalement. Je pense que j'ai fermé les yeux quand Eric ma pris dans ses bras tandis que Nora nous suivait. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à Nora. Tout ce que je savais d'elle était qu'elle était la sœur d'Eric et qu'elle voulait mon sang…

Évidemment, Eric courait beaucoup plus vite que moi, en faite, je crois qu'il a survolé le passage. Je ne sais pas si Bill nous a poursuivis ou non mais j'ai fait mes prières. Lorsque j'ai senti qu'Eric avait arrêté, j'ai ouvert les yeux et nous étions dans un ascenseur. Pam, Nora,Tara, Jason et Jessica étaient tous là. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que j'étais toujours accroché au cou d'Eric et que j'avais probablement l'air d'une princesse qui venait d'être secourue. Jason et Tara me regardaient avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux tandis que Pam et Jessica avait le sourire aux lèvres. Un de ses demi sourires aux sourcils élevés que tu donnes à quelqu'un soit parce que tu es amusé et intrigué ou simplement parce que tu veux leur dire allô sans engager une conversation.

Bref, je lui ai donné un petit coup sur la cage thoracique avec ma meilleure ''tu te fou de moi'' pair de yeux pour qu'il me dépose par terre. Il m'a regardé avec le même petit sourire en coin prédatorial qu'il me donne quand il s'amuse. J'ai roulé les yeux vers le ciel et soupirer très fort. Les vampires et leur fierté. Personnes n'a osé demander ce qui s'était passé sauf Jessica qui a demandé ''et Bill?''. Je crois que mes yeux pleins de larmes ont répondu à sa question et elle avait maintenant les yeux plein de sang.

Lorsque nous étions sortis du trou qu'était la base de l'autorité, je me suis raccroché à Jason. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que j'utilisais Jason afin de ne pas à avoir à discuter avec Eric. J'ai passé les derniers mois à essayer de l'oublier lui et Bill. Au début ce n'était pas facile. Bien que Bill m'ait trahi je n'étais pas capable d'oublier les moments que nous avions passé ensemble même si Sophie-Anne avait demandé à Bill de me séduire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout ce que nous avions entre nous était faux et que Bill ne ressentait pas de vrai sentiment pour moi. Il m'avait expliqué que bien que c'était un ordre qu'il avait reçu, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de moi. Malheureusement la confiance est la base de tous les couples, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment le croire même si j'aurais tellement voulu. Et Eric….Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, il était redevenu l'Eric fier et imbu de lui-même que j'avais toujours détesté. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne pouvais pas aimer cet Eric et je crois que c'est parce que j'avais aimé l'autre Eric. Celui qu'il était avant d'être vampire? L'âme apeuré qui s'était aventuré chez moi. L'âme dont j'ai pris soin et qui m'avait aimé du tout profond de son cœur. L'homme sans malice qui avait également pris soin de moi, qui m'avait fait sentir voulue et appréciée. Il m'avait alors répondu que cet âme était toujours en lui mais moi je savais que je ne pourrais jamais aimer l'autre homme qui avait commis autant de monstruosités, un vampire qui avait tué parce qu'il aimait tuer. Je ne pouvais pas non plus être persuadé qu'Eric m'aimait vraiment ou voulait simplement m'utiliser pour son bien personnel. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui faire confiance parce que j'avais appris à ne pas faire confiance aux vampires.

Les deux hommes avaient respecté mes vœux de ne plus les revoir mais à quel prix. Il y a des nuits ou je ne dormais plus. Je pensais tout le temps à l'un d'eux. Ils m'ont obsédé pendant un bout de temps. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais ressentir certain sentiment qui ne m'appartenait pas. Mon cerveau était catapulté avec des images de moi, mais d'images qui ne m'appartenaient tout simplement pas. J'ai même pensé qu'une sorcière m'avait ensorcelé me forçant à voir des images que peut-être Bill ou Eric imaginait mais après quelques semaines, la peine que je ressentais et les images se sont dissipés. J'avais quand même parvenu à vivre une vie normal quoique la découverte que j'avais été vendu à un vampire qui avait comme intention de venir me chercher m'avait fait échouer à mon désir de ne plus m'associé au monde du supernaturel.

Bref, je n'ai pas laché le bras de Jason ayant peur d'être englouti par ce monde à lequel je ne voulais pas appartenir. J'ai vu une lueur de mécontentement dans les yeux d'Eric, ou peut-être l'ai-je ressenti? Je ne suis pas trop sur mais Jason m'a offert de me reconduire chez moi afin que je puisse me laver. Il m'a même offert de rester la nuit. Mon cerveau était trop mou pour pouvoir riposter alors nous nous sommes dirigé vers la maison de Gran ou devrais-je dire Eric puisqu'il l'avait acheté quand j'avais disparu. D'ailleurs il m'a dit qu'il allait me la restituer. J'ai soupiré à cette idée. Je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée qu'Eric pouvait entrer et sortir comme bon lui semblait.

J'avais pris un bain et non une douche et m'était endormi dans l'eau chaude réconfortante en versant de lourdes larmes. Même si je ne voulais pas penser à Bill, je n'étais pas sur si le Bill menaçant qui avait émergé du sang était bien lui ou si le Bill que je connaissais était mort. Mon corps entier était trop lourd pour me lever et me mettre au lit alors j'avais doucement glissé dans le monde des cauchemars.

Je me réveilla le lendemain dans mon lit, habillée de mes pyjamas sans savoir qui m'avait glissé dans mon lit. Je rougis à la pensée que mon frère avait dû entrer dans la salle de bain et avait dû m'habiller. Je descendis dans la cuisine et je me servi un café tout en versant quelques larmes. Je ne sais pas si l'après choc m'avait rejoint mais on dirait que je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Il y avait une note de Jason sur la table qui expliquait qu'il .tait déjà parti et je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir très seule. Pensant qu'un peu de lecture me ferait du bien, je me rendis à la porte d'entrer en espérant que le journal m'attendais déjà sur la galerie. En effet, celui-ci se trouvait sur mon tapis de bienvenue ainsi qu'une enveloppe blanche avec mon nom inscrit à la main. Je reconnu cette écriture car elle était simple et froide. C'était celle d'Eric. L'enveloppe contenait les titres de ma propriété avec des collants ''signez ici'' sur plusieurs page. Eric avait tenu sa promesse et me restituait ma maison avec comme simple note : pour ta protection.

Pensait-il que Bill viendrait me rendre visite une nuit et que si la maison ne m'appartenait pas il pourrait simplement entrer? Je frémis à cette pensée.

Je devais travailler un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. Même si j'étais fatiguée et n'était pas vraiment dans mon assiette, j'étais déterminée à me changer les idées. Je retournai à la table ou mon café fumait encore et m'assoie avec les documents et un stylo. Je pris tout le temps qui me fallait pour signer aux endroits appropriés. Je regarda l'horloge. 40 minutes avaient déjà passées. Je soupirai à l'idée que la journée passerait peut-être plus vite que je pensais. Je senti mon cœur se déchirer et ne compris pas pourquoi tout à coup j'avais envie de pleurer et m'accroupir dans un coin. Je me levai et me dirigea vers la cafetière pour remplir ma tasse longtemps vidée de son contenu. Je remarquai que la lumière de mon téléphone répondeur clignotait indiquant que j'avais un message qui m'attendait. En fait, il y en avait 2, un de Sam et un d'Eric. J'entendis la voie de Sam m'expliquer que Merlotte était fermé pour la semaine pour des raisons personnelles et que je n'avais pas à me présenter. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Sam déciderait de fermer la source de son revenue pour une semaine mais j'étais persuadée qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. J'espérais juste qu'il n'était pas en danger. La voix d'Eric se fit alors attendre :

» Sookie, j'ai déposé les documents que tu dois signer afin que je puisse transférer les titres de ta maison. Signe-les et je passerai les chercher ce soir puisque tu ne travailles pas. Sam à fermer le bar pour la semaine. Je serai la dès que le soleil se couchera. »

Entendre sa voix me donna des frissons. Autant que je n'avais aucun désir à voir ou à discuter avec Eric autant une partie de moi voulait désespérément être dans ses bras afin qu'il puisse me réconforté.

Je me fâchai. Les mois que je m'étais efforcé à les oublier tous les deux avaient complètement disparue et j'avais l'impression que j'allais devoir recommencer à zéro. Je m'écroulai sur le divan en pensant que ce n'était pas juste et que j'aurai aimé ne les avoir jamais rencontré ces deux-là. Une partie de moi voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé hier et savait très bien qu'Eric était probablement la seule personne qui pourrait l'expliquer.

Je passai la journée à ruminé et à pleurer sur mon sort. Si je ne pleurais pas pour la perte de Bill je me fâchais pour mon anticipation de voir Eric ou j'enrageais à l'idée que je n'avais jamais le choix dans ma vie. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'on m'obligeait à vivre tous ces moments d'horreur.

Je regardai l'horloge grand-père dans le salon. Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher et je ne m'étais même pas habillée. Je couru vers ma chambre afin de me trouver quelque chose de présentable à me mettre ce qui constituait d'un chandail à manches courtes et des jeans et descendit ouvrir la porte car on venait d'avoir sonné.

Je pouvais sentir les papillons dans mon estomac et bien que je n'aie pas mangé de la journée, je savais que ce n'était pas la faim.

J'ouvris la porte et mon cœur s'écroula tout d'un coup. Eric n'était pas là et Nora se tenait debout sur mon tapis de bienvenue avec un sourire en coin.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

J'espère que l'histoire n'est pas trop lente à votre goût (ou le contraire!). SVP n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. C'a encourage l'écriture plus rapide du prochain chapitre :o)

J'ai aussi arrangé certaine partie du chapitre un ou j'avais inversé la personne et le temps de verbe. Faut dire que je ne suis pas habituée d'écrire à la première personne de passé simple mais j'aime bien !

Chapitre 2

Je fixai Nora pendant au moins une minute mais qui m'avait paru durée près d'une heure. J'avais tellement anticipé l'arrivée d'Eric que jamais je n'ai pensé une seule seconde qu'il ne serait pas venu me voir. Nora avait fait un pas vers l'avant mais c'était arrêtée nette en me fixant de ces grands yeux bleus

- Je vois que tu as signé les papiers pour ta maison. C'a te dérangerais de m'inviter?

Je pris quelques minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de me demander à quel moment ma maison serait à nouveau MA maison. J'imagine que le fait d'avoir signé tous les papiers me rendait officiellement nouvelle propriétaire et le fait que Nora ne pouvait pas entrer sans invitation confirmait le tout. Je froncis les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'essayeras pas de me mordre?

Je lui avais demandé la question en relevant la tête et en lui donnant mon meilleur sourire de femme parfaite et hospitalière. Je laissai la porte ouverte et me dirigeai vers la cuisine ou j'avais laissé les papiers. Je les mis dans une pile parfaite et tournai les talons trouvant Nora dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait des vêtements en cuirs très serré et je me mis à l'admirer. Elle était très mince et très belle. Elle sourit et me fixa intensément. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai qu'elle ne savait peut-être pas que je ne pouvais pas être hypnotisée. Je me senti offusquée qu'elle aille le culot de vouloir même essayer et ne manqua pas de le lui mentionner.

- Je n'apprécie pas que tu essayes de m'hypnotiser. Eric aurait dû t'expliquer que ces petits trucs ne fonctionnent pas sur moi.

Nora avait l'air stupéfaite. Tant mieux! Je lui remis les papiers en m'imaginant les lancer par terre au lieu de lui donner en main mais me contrôla.

- Pourquoi Eric n'est-il pas venu lui-même?

Elle me montra ces crocs et grogna comme si j'avais dit quelque chose pour l'offusquer.

- Probablement parce qu'il a autre chose à faire de plus important que de discuter avec un humain.

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa voiture qui était stationnée jusqu'à côté de la mienne. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle avait quitté ma propriété. Non seulement j'avais besoin d'être réconfortée mais en plus je me sentais seule. Je voulais aussi savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Bill, si les gens que j'aimais étaient en danger, si Eric avait entendu parler de Sam, et aussi avoir des conseils pour me protéger contre le vampire qui était en route pour venir me chercher. Secrètement j'espérais qu'Eric me protègerais contre lui mais cela jamais je me l'avouerais… En tout cas pas à haute voix. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de rêver à une manière facile et rapide de me débarrasser de mes problèmes même si l'idée de dameselle en détresse et rince charmant Eric à la rescousse me faisait guère plaisir.

Je soupirai fâchée et blessée et fermis la porte d'entrée. J'avais tellement de questions qui restaient toujours sans réponse et j'en avais marre. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai Fangtasia afin de confronter Eric et son manque de tact. J'entendis un déclic mais je ne laissai pas assez de temps pour que la personne à l'autre ligne puisse dire quoique ce soit, j'avais déjà raccroché.

Ce n'était pas mon genre d'être exigeante et surtout en ce moment j'étais vraiment émotionnelle donc j'avais jugé de ne pas être le bon moment de discuter avec Eric. Cela me remettrait sans aucun doute dans la même situation dans laquelle je m'était retrouver il y a quelque mois et que je m'étais efforcer à éviter parce que je ne voulais plus que ma vie soit compliquée.

_Comme si tu avais un choix. _Je ne suis pas trop sur si la voix venait de ma propre tête. Cette pensée avait tout simplement atterri dans ma tête et elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Je froncis les sourcils et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre dans le salon. Je regardai dans la direction de la maison de Bill n'étant pas capable de voir plus loin que le cimetière qui séparait nos habitations. Je savais que la maison était probablement pleine de vampire à la recherche du roi de la Lousianne. Je savais très bien que les nouvelles circulaient vite dans le monde des supes mais vu que la dernière fois que j'avais vu Bill, il se tenait debout avec ses crocs sortis, bien que je n'étais pas persuadée que c'était bel et bien le Bill que je connaissais, son corps était bien en vie. Et encore là c'est une manière de parler parce que les vampires ne sont pas vraiment en vie mais bon il bougeait.

J'entendis un bruit dans la cour arrière comme un animal qui grattait à la porte. Je mis précipita et alluma la lumière de dehors. Il n'y avait rien. J'attrapai mon shotgun qui se trouvait toujours près de la porte et sortis sur le balcon. Je ne sais pas si mes nerfs étaient à vifs et que si je m'imaginait des bruits mais je sentais une présence. J'essayai de joindre d'autre pensée ou signature télépathique avec mon cerveau mais ne sentais rien.

Je soupirai de soulagement pensant que je devenais tout simplement être folle lorsque je le vis debout nu dans le milieu de la cour. Bill était là me fixant droit dans les yeux. Son visage n'avait aucune expression. Il avait l'air d'une statue.

Je pompai le shotgun et le pointai dans sa direction.

- Bill est-ce que c'est toi?

Quelle question idiote! Bien entendu que c'est lui physiquement et même si ce n'était pas lui psychologiquement, il ne me le dirait pas!

Il ne cessa pas de me regarder et ne bougea pas non plus. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son regard. Comme s'il était ailleurs. Je mis un pied vers l'arrière. Si j'arrivais à me rendre à l'intérieur de la maison, il ne serait pas capable de me poursuivre puisqu'il n'était pas invité. Ou l'était-il? Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir si oui ou non j'avais résigné mon invitation. Je fis un autre pas vers l'arrière mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Bill était déjà derrière moi les crocs sortis.

Je sursautai et appuya sur la gâchette de mon shotgun tandis que Bill me l'enleva des mains, le jeta sur le sol et me força à pencher le cou pour y enfoncer ces crocs. Je poussai un cri mais celui-ci s'étouffa dans ma gorge. Bill buvait à grosse gorgé et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Au rythme qu'il avait entrepris je n'allais pas faire longtemps. Il me tenait par les épaules n'ayant plus besoin de tenir ma tête. Une de ces mains descendit sur l'un de mes seins et il le serra très fort en grognant. Sa main se mit à le masser doucement en faisant des rotations de plus en plus accéléré tandis que les grognements s'étaient transformés en gémissement. Il cessa tout à coup pour se diriger vers le bas. Sa main effleura mon ventre et je frémis sachant que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Il passa la main juste au-dessous de l'élastique de mes jeans. Je fermis les yeux priant pour que je perdre connaissance.

Et aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé, il cessa de boire et me lança par terre sur le gazon. Je mis instinctivement la main sur mon cou pour arrêter le sang de couler et me retourna vers Bill qui avait déjà disparu. Il y avait quelque chose d'animal dans ce qui venait de se passer et je n'étais pas certaine comment l'interprété. Le sang n'arrêtais pas de couler et je me sentais déjà affaiblit. Je ne pensais pas avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour me relever et courir chercher une serviette pour mon cou alors je me mis à ramper vers la porte qui était toujours ouverte.

J'étais à quelques pas de la porte quand je me suis effondrée épuisée. Mon cou brulait et mes bras et jambes me quittaient. Je ne sentais plus mon corps et fermi les yeux.

Je ressentis un besoin de prendre soin, un besoin protecteur. Je m'enveloppai de mes mains comme pour me bercer. Le besoin était de plus en plus présent et pressant alors je me mis à fredonner une berceuse. Je me sentis retourner sur le dos. Une fraicheur atteignit ma joue et la caressa doucement. Je gémissais de contentement et me sentis dans les bras forts de quelqu'un. J'entrouvris un œil mais ne pouvait voir que des couleurs trop vives alors j'entrepris de le refermer rapidement. Je déposai ma tête sur le buste et me sentis glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve tandis que l'air frais de la soirée frappait mon visage avec intensité.


	3. Chapter 3

Allô! Je suis tellement contente d'avoir eut quelque review! J'ai même une personne qui a ajouté mon histoire dans ces favoris! MERCI beaucoup!

Donc voici la suite! Je pense que le chapitre 4 devrait être posté bientôt. Il est déjà écrit, il ne me reste qu'à le corriger. Je me suis appercu que le chapitre 2 à des problèmes de formattage. Je vais l'arranger dès que j'ai terminé avec le chapitre 4.

Aujourd'hui je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte d'une petite fille je suis tellement contente qu'il faillait absolument que je célèbre avec un nouveau chapitre. Je suis du le 26 mars 2013 et prévoit terminer cette histoire avant d'accoucher.

Je réouvris les yeux ne me souvenant pas vraiment de comment ou pourquoi j'étais sur…. des feuilles? J'essayai de focuser sur ce que je voyais mais ma vision n'étais pas très clair. Il faisait noir et frais. Je tournai la tête vers le haut pendant que des arbres focusaient dans mon champs de vision. Je mis ma main à mon cou et m'aperçu que je ne saignait plus. Mes jambes étaient trop lourdes pour bouger mais j'arrivai à me relever sur mes coudes. Je m'étirai le cou de gauche à droite tout en m'assurant que mes orteils bougeaient toujours. C'est bien le premier signe de paralysis. Je pris une profonde respiration et regardai dernière moi.

Eric était assis sur un morceau de bois et me regardait sans aucune expression sur le visage. Si vous me demandiez ce que je déteste le plus chez les vampires je vous répondrais que c'est bien leur manque d'expression…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il ne broncha pas d'un poil et continua à me regarder. Je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise, bien au contraire. J'étais sereine avec un mélange de soulagement et de contentement. Je fronçai les sourcils à cette réalisation. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas paniquée? Mes souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé n'avaient rien de positif. Bill m'avait attaqué chez moi, avait bu beaucoup de mon sang et m'avait… Je pouvais sentir la panique montée tranquillement dans mon ventre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait fait cela mais j'avais tout à coup mal au cœur de ce qui aurait pu arriver si…. Il ne m'avait pas rejeter? Rien n'avais de sens. Je pris ma tête entre mes deux mains et fermai les yeux ce qui augmenta ma panique. Je le voyais, nu sur ma pelouse, ses crocs… ses mains… J'entendu un craquement et me retournai vers la gauche ou je trouvai Eric assis à mes côtés. Je sentis une vague de calme en moi et je soupira.

- Ton sang?

Je savais que je n'avais pas pu guérir aussi rapidement sans l'aide du supernaturel. Il eut un sourire en coin et acquiesça de la tête. Je ressentit tout à coup une excitation qui me fit frémir. Je fronçai les sourcils à nouveau et le regarda en l'interrogeant.

- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Bill t'a attaqué dans ta cours, je t'ai trouvé en mauvaise état et je t'es donnée mon sang pour que tu sois capable de guérir rapidement. Ton cœur battait très lentement. J'aurais aimé te trouver de meilleurs accommodements mais le temps pressait.

- Oui mais pourquoi?

- Pourquoi je t'ai donné du sang? Je te l'ai dit….

- Non, pourquoi m'a-t-il attaqué et ensuite rejeter? Et où sommes-nous exactement

- Dans la forêt.

- Oui évidemment merci

Je roulai les yeux. Il savait très bien ce que je voulais dire mais Eric avait toujours tendance a prendre les mots littéralement. À vrai dire, la majorité des vampires avait cette tendance.

- Dans quelle forêt? Sommes-nous loin de ma maison?

Il m'entoura de ses bras musclé et me donna un baiser sur le front. Ses lèvres étaient froides ce qui me fit frissonner.

- Je suis désolé mais nous devrons continuer la conversation quand tu seras dans un lieu sur. Le mieux est que tu viennes avec moi à Fangtasia.

Je n'eus pas le temps de riposter il m'avait déjà pris dans ses bras et s'était envoler au-dessus des arbres. L'air était beaucoup plus fraîche dans le ciel et je n'étais pas vraiment habillé pour une excursion nocturne. Le corps d'Eric n'émettait pas de chaleur se qui n'aida pas ma peine. Je m'étais agrippée à son cou par réflexe et essayait de ne pas regarder la forêt qui déroulait sous mes pieds. Je vis très vite des lueurs de la ville et nous descendîmes vers le stationnement de Fangtasia désert. Lorsqu'il atterrit, il me déposa près de lui et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée des employés de son bar. Je me sentais déjà beaucoup plus relaxe que dans la forêt et me mis à le suivre. La porte donnait sur un petit couloir mal éclairé du bar. À ma droite il y avait une salle d'entreposage suivit des toilettes pour employés et ensuite le bureau d'Eric. Il ouvrit la porte et attendit que j'y entre avant d'y entrer lui-même et de la refermer derrière lui. Il pointa à une armoire derrière le bureau.

- Il y a de la marchandise de Fangtasia dans l'armoire. Je suis sur que tu trouvera un chandail qui t'ira.

Je regardai le mien et m'aperçut qu'il était non seulement couvert de sang mais aussi déchiré a plusieurs endroit. Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire et pris quelques minutes avant d'y trouver un chandail à manche courte, rose, qui affichait le logo de fangtasia. L'arrière affichaient leur slogan en lettre rouges ''Le bar qui a du mordant!''. J'avais fait exprès de prendre une grandeur beaucoup trop grande pour moi espérant qu'il couverait non seulement le haut de mon corps mais aussi le bas. Comme une mini robe. Malheureusement, en le plaçant par-dessus mon chandail ruiné, je voyait bien que celui-ci s'arrêtait juste en dessous de l'élastique de mon jeans couvert lui aussi de sang. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à la porte et Pam entra d'un coup de vent.

- Déjà?

Je regardai Pam avec un regard intérogateur tandis qu'Eric acquiesça de la tête. Pam me regarda de haut en bas et se précipita à la vitesse des vampires vers l'armoire toujours ouverte. Elle y trouva des petit shorts noir qu'elle me donna.

- Ça devrait te faire

- Merci…

Je me dirigeai vers la porte tandis qu'Eric se plaça devant elle.

- N'y pense même pas! Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain!

Il me fit un de ses sourires en coin charmeur et me laissa passer. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entrai dans le bureau à nouveau accoutré de mes nouveaux vêtements. Pam avait eut raison, les shorts m'allait comme un gants. Eric était assis derrière son bureau et Pam se tenait debout près de la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction tout en croisant ses bras et acquiesça en silence. Eric me fixait de ces yeux bleus et je vis ces crocs s'allongés d'a peine un millimètre. Pam le regarda et se dirigeai vers la porte sans un mot.

- Nous avons besoin d'avoir une discussion Sookie.

Eric me désigna la chaise qui lui faisait face tandis que Pam refermait la porte derrière elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer cette discussion. J'avais tellement de questions et je n'étais pas sur qu'Eric pourrait y répondre. Pourquoi Bill m'avait attaqué comme cela, qui était le nouveau Bill, ou était Sam, qui était vraiment Nora, et pourquoi l'avait-il envoyé elle pour prendre les papiers… ou était-il quand Bill m'attaqué, comment savait-il que j'avais besoin d'aide. À moins qui me surveillait constatement, et pour être honnête je trouvais l'idée grotesque, je ne comprenais rien.

- Sookie je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions et je crois avoir quelques réponses mais il va falloir que tu te calme.

Je ressenti une vague de calme m'envahir à ces mots. Je me secoua et fronçai les sourcils. Je me calmerai quand je déciderai de me calmer. Pour l'instant, je n'avais aucune envie de me calmer, je voulais comprendre.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas Sookie.

Je le regardai surprise par son commentaire. Comment savait-il que je ne me calmait pas? Sentait-il les battements accélérés de mon cœur?

- D'accord… alors tu sais ce qui se passe?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait pensif, comme s'il cherchait quels mots utiliser. Il se leva et se rendit vers un coffre qui se situait en plein milieu du mur du fond. C'était un de ces coffres que l'ont dissimule, normalement, derrière une peinture ou un poster. Eric, n'avait pas l'air du genre à se cacher et probablement ne ressentait pas le besoin de cacher son coffre-fort. Qui serait assez fou pour voler un vampire qui a 1000 ans? Il l'ouvra doucement et y ressortit un parchemin roulé. J'avais déjà vu un parchemin semblable, celui que mon frère et moi avait découvert la nuit ou j'avais appris que j'avais été vendu à un vampire avant même d'être née. Il me le tendit

- Il est déjà en route. Ça fait déjà quelques mois. Il devrait être ici dans quelques semaines.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposée de faire? L'accueillir chez moi, lui offrir mon cou?

Eric s'était assis dans sa chaise en prenant un air pensif. À ces mots, ces crocs avaient ressortit complètement.

- Bien sûr que non, je prévois avoir une petite discussion avec lui, peut-être même négocier.

- Pardon? Je ne vais pas vous laisser me traiter comme de la marchandise que vous pouvez échanger comme bon vous semble.

J'avais croisé les bras, j'en avais plus que marre d'être traitée comme un objet. Eric avait déjà rétracté ces crocs. Il avait l'air très calme ce qui m'enragea encore plus.

- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire Sookie. Tu vois, je suis un peu dans une mauvaise situation.

- Ah oui? Pire que la mienne?

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Je ressentait plusieurs émotions qui se culbutaient dans ma tête. J'étais frustrée et enragée de me faire traiter comme un objet, j'étais paniquée à l'idée que ce vampire serait bientôt dans ma vile pour me réclamer, je me sentais triste et seule d'une manière que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer et je me sentais aussi très calme à la fois. Je me surpris à regarder les mains d'Eric. Je les fixai longuement et dirigeai mon regard vers ces avants bras. Je sentis une chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre qui m'envahissait tout doucement. Je soupira de frustration. Pourquoi tout à coup j'avais envi, j'avais besoin de sentir ces mains sur mon corps quand je devrais au lieu être fâchée qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas à quel point j'en avais marre du monde des vampires et de la manière dont il me traitait.

Mais ces mains… ces bras… si forts, je voulais les sentirent sur mon corps, je voulais qu'il me serre très fort comme il l'avait fait quand Bill était… mort? Je me mordis la lèvre du bas et regardai par terre. Avant même que je puisse réaliser, Eric se trouvait derrière moi et avait mis ces deux mains sur mes épaules. Il s'était mis à masser mes muscles contractés par tout le stress que je vivais et c'était rapproché de mon oreille. Je frémis à son toucher et laissai ma tête tomber sur son buste. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes. J'étais figée par mes désirs. Je voulais me retourner, l'embrasser, le caresser... je le voulais. Ses lèvres s'étaient rapprochés à mon oreille, si proche que je les sentaient presque me toucher. Sa voix était mielleuse et très douce

- Sookie, arrête de toujours te débattre, ME battre.

Il retourna ma chaise et je lui faisait maintenant face. Il s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

- Ta situation est MA situation et je dois la régler. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu m'appartient et je dois te protéger.

Il se pencha vers moi, ces lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement des miennes. Je fermit les yeux et rapprocha les miennes pour qu'elles se touchent plus rapidement. C'est à ce moment là que je réalisai ce qu'il venait de dire et réouvrit les yeux. Il avait eut le temps de me donner un baiser sur le front et s'était déjà relevé

- Je n'appartient à personne, quel culot!

- Calme toi

- Je ne me calmerai pas Eric Northman, j'en ai marre de toi, de cette vie, de toute la politique de merde des vampires. Je n'appartiens ni à toi, ni à ce vampire à la con qui croit qu'il peut signer un contrat pour s'approprié une personne qui n'est même pas née!

Il grogna et se rapprocha rapidement vers moi. Je m'étais levée rapidement et avait reculé vers le mur par pur instinct. Ces crocs étaient sortis et il avait l'air près à sauter sur sa proie. Il me regarda pendant de longues minutes qui me parut une éternité. Il soupira et me tourna le dos.

- Sookie, la politique des vampires est probablement ce qui te sauvera. Tu dois jouer le jeu si tu veux y gagner. Par nos règles, tu m'appartiens car nous avons échangé du sang plus de trois fois. Dans nos mœurs, tu me reviens. Point final, arrête de te débattre c'a ne changera rien au fait que je veux t'aider, je dois t'aider. Calmes-toi et nous pourrons discuter des termes de notre engagement.

Je regardais son dos et l'écoutai en m'efforçant de ne pas exploser de colère. Je ne savais pas si j'étais mieux de courir à toute jambe ou à rester et écouter ces idioties.

- Le soleil va se lever bientôt. Tu peux partir si tu le souhaite mais tu serais plus en sécurité à Fangtasia. Tu es la bienvenu si tu veux rester, sinon les filles de jour de reconduiront chez toi.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire.

- Nous discuterons ce soir en espérant que tu te sois calmée.

Il ouvrit la porte de celle-ci et appuya sur un bouton qui ouvrit le faux-fond. Cela donnait sur des escaliers qui semblaient mener au sous-sol.

- C'est la que je passerai la journée.

Je soupira à l'idée que je devrai attendre toute la journée afin d'avoir cette discussion. Je n'avais pas envi de rester à Fangtasia mais une partie de moi ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans ma maison. En tout cas pas durant la soirée. Je devais savoir à quoi j'avais affaire pour mieux me protégé. peut-être pourrais-je me rendre à la maison pour la journée et revenir avant que le soleil se couche. Je le regardai tournée le dos et s'enfouir dans l'armoire.

- Eric

- Oui?

Il avait ressorti la tête

- Merci

Il me souri et disparue en refermant les portes derrière lui. Même si j'étais fâchée, j'étais quand même assez bien élevée pour dire merci à quelqu'un qui m'avait aidé. Je soupirai en regardant la porte fermée de l'armoire. Une partie de moi aurait aimé rester enfermée avec lui et oublier ce qui se passait.

J'ouvris la porte de son bureau et fut surprise par la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait par la porte ouverte des employés. Ginger discutait avec un homme qui semblait livrer des caisses d'alcohol. Elle me jetta un coup d'oeil et me sourit en me faisant signe avec son index qu'elle serait avec moi dans une minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le prochain chapitre! Mon histoire n'est pas très populaire alors c'est sur que la motivation d'écrire ne vient pas aussi facilement. J en crois aps la terminée avant le mois de mars mais je prévoit écrire durant mon congé de maternité. Je pense également la traduire en anglais.

En passant, le rating est M sur l'histoire parce qu'il va y avoir de la violence mais aussi du sexe. Donc coeur sensible s'abstenir s.v.p Vous avez été prévenus.

Disclamer: Personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Mme Harris et True Blood

Chapitre 4

Je me dirigeai vers le bar en attendant Ginger. Il y avait une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année qui balayait le plancher de danse. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué et me dit qu'elle était peut-être nouvelle. J'avais toujours pensé que Ginger était la seule humaine employée à Fangtasia mais d'un autre côté, il y avait surement plus d'une chose qui devait être accompli durant le jour et je trouvais normal qu'elle ne soit pas seule. La jeune fille se retourna et me fit signe de la main timidement. Je lui souris gentiment et regardai aux alentours. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans le bar mais celui-ci n'avais pas changé. Il y avait toujours le même plancher de danse, les même tables, les mêmes booths qui longeaient le mur et bien entendu le même trône sur lequel Eric aimait regarder ces ''invités''. C'est là que je l'avais vu pour la première fois il y a quelques années quand Bill et moi commencions à nous connaitre. Eric nous avait demandé de nous approcher comme un roi et sa court. Je me souviens d'avoir joué le jeu parce que je n'avais pas le choix mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas faire mauvaise impression chez les vampires. Eric était loin du roi qu'il projetait et Bill n'était pas aussi galant qui le laissait croire. Que des mensonges!

- Sookie?

Je me retournai et fit face à Ginger.

- Désolée, je devais prendre la livraison d'alcool! Tu veux quelque chose à manger?

J'entendis mon estomac grogner légèrement. Ca faisait des heures que je n'avais pas mangé et je me sentit tout à coup très faible et fatiguée. Peut-être que le sang de vampire ne faisait plus effet?

- J'aimerais bien aller chez moi, Eric a dit que quelqu'un pourrait m'y déposer?

Ginger acquiesça de la tête et se dirigea vers le bar ou elle versa un jus d'orange dans un verre et sortit un sandwich du petit réfrigérateur.

- Jérémie sera bientôt ici, il pourra te ramener chez toi. En attendant, voici ton petit déjeuner.

Je m'assois au bar et pris une gorgée de jus d'orange tandis que Ginger affichait un sourire très fier. Elle n'était pas la fille la plus intelligente que j'avais rencontrée mais elle prenait toujours soin des autres autours d'elle. Malheureusement, elle avait été tellement souvent hypnotisée qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose de ces jours avec les vampires et elle en avait perdu des points d'intelligence. En fait, je suis sûre qu'à toute les fois que je la voyais elle était de plus en plus bête. Je me sentis triste pour elle.

Je pris le temps de manger le sandwich au complet en essayant de ne pas trop penser à Bill ou à Eric. Je soupirai de frustration car je n'avais aucune envie d'être ici.

Jérémie arriva et me fit signe de le suivre sans aucun mot. Ginger était toujours en arrière du bar nettoyant les bouteilles d'alcool et leurs verres.

- À plus tard Sookie!

Je lui fis un signe de la main et suivit Jérémie à grand pas. En arrivant au stationnement, il me pointa une camionnette du doigt et pris le siège du conducteur. Je pris celui du passager et mis ma ceinture.

- Est-ce que tu sais où je vis?

Il ne me répondu pas et se mit à conduire. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas très bavard et que la route serait longue. En arrivant à la maison, je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas eu tort et que Jérémie m'avait toujours rien dit. Je débarquai de la camionnette.

- Soit prête pour 16h.

Je le regardai incrédule puisque c'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait la parole. Je n'eus pas le temps de riposter qu'il s'était déjà mis en route en refermant lui-même ma portière d'un coup de bras au-dessus de la seule banquette de sa camionnette.

Je rentrai chez moi et fut très contente de retrouver la chaleur et le confort de mon salon. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche mais optai pour me rendre directement à mon lit. J'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée et m'écroulai sur celui-ci. Je ne pris que quelques minutes à m'endormir.

Je me réveillai dans un sursaut. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler pourquoi mon cœur était si affolé mais j'en déduis que ce devait être un rêve que j'avais fait. Je regardai ma montre. Celle-ci indiquait 14h. J'avais dormi la majorité de la journée!

Je me levai et pris une douche afin de rincer les dernières sueurs qui perlaient sur mon front. J'enfilai une de mes robes soleils jaunes, attachai mes cheveux en queue de cheval et attrapai un cardigan au cas où la nuit serait fraiche. En descendant à la cuisine, j'entendis gratter à la porte d'entrée. Je m'y dirigeai tranquillement. Puisque c'était encore le jour et que j'étais dans ma maison, aucun vampire, comme Bill par exemple, ne pourrait m'attaquer. J'ouvris la porte et un chien blanc et brun couru vers le salon. Je savais très bien qui ce chien était. Soit le chien sur lequel Sam se basait quand il voulait se transformer, ou soit Sam lui-même. Je refermai la porte et me précipita dans le salon ou je trouvai Sam enrobé de ma couverture que j'utilisais souvent le soir en regardant la télévision.

- Sam!

Je lui courus dans les bras ne faisant pas attention qu'il était nu sous ma couverture. J'étais si contente de le voir en vie.

- Doucement Sookie!

Il m'avait repoussé gentiment avec le sourire en coin.

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir rendu visite plus tôt mais c'est très compliqué. Je suis juste venir passer pour voir comment tu allais?

- Je vais bien, mais toi? Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi est-ce que Merlotte est fermé?

- Je devais m'occuper de quelques petites choses urgentes. Je devrais rouvrir bientôt… aussitôt que nous sommes sure que nous n'avons pas été suivit et que nous ne sommes pas la cible de l'autorité.

Je le regardai longuement avec un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi avait-il peur de l'autorité?

Il continua.

- Emma a été enlever et était garder prisonnière par Newlin. Luna et moi l'avons repris. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais je voulais juste que tu saches que tout allait bien et que je t'appellerai quand le bar sera réouvert.

- Étais-tu dans la base de l'autorité quand….

- J'ai entendu les rumeurs. Avec la mort de Salomé et de plusieurs autres membres de l'autorité, Bill a pris les rênes.

- Alors Bill est bel et bien vivant..

- Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas

- Eh bien…

- On en reparlera je dois vraiment y aller.

Je regardai ma montre comme par réflex. Celle-ci indiquait 15h30. Je me demandai pourquoi il était si pressé.

- Personne ne doit savoir que je suis venu ici, pas même Eric. Je reviens te voir demain soir.

- Ok… j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui se passe…

Sam me regarda et me sourit gentiment avant de se retransformer en chien. Il aboya quelque fois et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Je lui ouvris et il se précipita vers le cimetière.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine afin de me faire à manger. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, Jérémie serait de retour. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me laissais embarquer dans ces péripéties. Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'aller à Fangtasia mais une partie de moi voulait tout de même avoir des réponses à mes questions. Je dois aussi avoué que je ne voulais pas être seule et la compagnie d'Eric m'enchantait.

Je mangeai mon sandwich de beurre de cacahuète et confiture en silence. Je n'avais pas le gout d'entendre la télévision ou de jouer de la musique. J'étais trop anxieuse et le nœud dans mon estomac n'aidait pas ma cause. J'entendis des pneus sur la gravel de mon entré. J'attrapai mon cardigan, mon sac à main ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil que j'aurais besoin que quelques minutes dans la camionnette, et sortis de ma maison en direction de Jérémie qui ne m'adressa pas la parole quand j'y montai. Il redémarra la camionnette et se dirigea vers Shreveport. Je pris une bonne bouffée d'air frais en laissant mes cheveux virevoltés dans le vent qui provenait de la fenêtre. Je commençais déjà à me détendre.

Chapitre court mais nécessaire. Je ne suis pas très fan des ''une semaine plus tard''. Je préfère prendre mon temps mais en vous inquiété pas, il y aura bien de l'action dans le prochain chapitre!

Reviews seraient très appréciés! Merci xxxx


End file.
